146166-segregation
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- |} I just came to WildStar from EVE online (Nice avatar Amarr-bro!) so I am used to how things are in EVE- multiple factions, but Amarr pilots and Minmatar pilots (like me) can fly together if they like, or at the very least hang out in the same parts of space as each other. In this game, I have yet to even see Exile toons up close....unless it's in PVP, and you don't get a very good look at them there. I can see why they would not want to change this for many parts of the game, but for housing zones I see lots of upside with virtually no downside. Edited November 4, 2015 by Pygar Jetrunner | |} ---- ---- Pretty much every leveling zone from whitevale on is shared for both factions. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's there because at the time that WS was in development it was an industry standard. Virtually every MMO had two factions, and I doubt very much thought was put into it for Wildstar. But game companies started to realize that it didn't make any sense outside of PvP, and most of the MMO genre isn't actually PvP-centric(with a few notable exceptions). So they consolidated their player base and optimized their dev time for new content by removing the faction barrier. Hopefully Wildstar does the same. Even WoW has started down that road with mercenary mode in BGs Edited November 4, 2015 by Elite Seraph | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually, the story I've got in my head to merge them would be pretty epic itself... Hey Carbine, I work for cheap... Just kidding, I've actually posted it somewhere else. I forget where it was. Search my history if interested. | |} ---- ---- I see it a little bit of both ways- I like that the segregation helps keep the faction rivalry going, and I like the idea of being able to roll an Exile toon later and not having to re-play the exact same content I did with my Domi. (even though it won't be very different, it will be somewhat different) I dislike the idea of having to roll an Exile toon just to be a housing tourist, or that there's limited role-play options between the two factions...because in most cases they can't ever just hang out with each other. Long story short- it has a lot to do with the fact that I rolled Domi for my first toon and for the most part love it...but I can tell that a lot of the games community is Exile, so i am mostly cut off from that unles I roll an Exile toon. (and I'm the type of player that likes to play everything on my main toon first then maybe roll other toons later if I get around to it- I can see rolling an Exile later...but it's going to be a while before it happens.) | |} ----